Bryce Walker
|image = 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Bryce Walker.jpg|Season 1 Season 2 Character Portrait Bryce Walker.jpg|Season 2 |age = Born in 1999 (age 18) |status = Alive |occupation= Student |portrayed_by = Justin Prentice |seasons = 1 • 2 |first_appearance = Tape 1, Side A |last_appearance = Bye |relatives = Barry Walker (father) Nora Walker (mother) Unknown Sister Unborn Child (with Chlöe Rice) |gender = Male|relationships = Chlöe Rice (girlfriend) Montgomery de la Cruz (former friend) Scott Reed (former friend) Zach Dempsey (former friend) Justin Foley (former friend) Marcus Cole (former friend)}} Bryce Walker is a main character in 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Justin Prentice. Bryce is currently a senior at Liberty High School. He is the co-captain of the Liberty High's football and baseball team. He is Hannah Baker's twelfth reason for killing herself as he raped her one night at a party at his home. Along with Marcus Cole and Courtney Crimsen he serves as one of the primary antagonists of the first and second season. Early Life In the 3rd Grade, an 8-9 Year Old Bryce broke up a fight between Justin and another kid. Bryce called the other boy a "dick" and went on to help Justin up. Later, at lunch, Bryce went and sat with Justin, who had been sitting by himself at an empty table. Having seen that Justin didn't have a lunch bag, Bryce offered Justin his sandwich. Justin accepted but only after Bryce stole some Twinkies from another kid so that they could trade. Throughout the Series Season 1 In the hallway of Liberty High School, Bryce and his jock were talking to Justin Foley about his date with Hannah the day before. When Justin showed him racy pictures he took of Hannah as she slid down the slide on the playground, Bryce grabbed the phone and sent the photo of Hannah to everyone in the school, igniting rumors of Hannah being "easy" and a slut, which was the initial blow to her reputation. At the Pep rally, the Liberty Tigers basketball team were kicking off it's pre-season, the first step on the road to returning to state finals, Principal Gary Bolan stated. As the season's winner of the Captain's Award, Bryce was called up to the stage to introduce the varsity squad. He gave a small speech showing his gratitude to receive the award and then he called out the year's starting lineup. When Bryce called out Justin's name, he didn't appear. Jessica had been worrying about him all day, and he hadn't shown up at the pep rally. After the pep rally, Bryce gave Marcus and Zach a ride to his house. As it turned out, that was where Justin had been hiding out, at Bryce's pool house, playing video games to avoid the consequences of Hannah's tapes. Another memorable time of him in Hannah's depiction is when he raped Jessica when she was passed out drunk, unaware that Hannah was in the closet. Hannah states that he broke her soul because he raped her in his hot tub, leaving fingerprint bruising on her arms and back. This was the last straw for her, before she sees the counselor, Mr. Porter to decide whether or not to kill herself. He later admitted to raping Hannah to Clay, unaware that he is admitting to it, when he confronted him, after giving Clay a serious beating, also unaware Clay was recording an audio tape on the side Hannah left blank (Tape 7, Side B). Later, Tyler suggested to the others that they could set up Bryce as a scapegoat to take the fall, due to his crimes being far more serious than the things they committed. Despite this actually being seriously considered, Tyler was shot down. Season 2 TBA Bryce's Mistake (Reason #12) Bryce is Hannah's twelfth reason for why she killed herself and of all the people on her list, his actions are the most serious. After a horrible day following losing $700 of her parent's deposit money and being rebuffed by Clay, a depressed Hannah goes for a long walk and eventually ends up in Bryce's neighborhood and is drawn to the sounds of a party at his house. Bryce sees her come in and greets her. Hannah joins the party and eventually joins Jessica, Justin, Zach and his girlfriend in Bryce's hot-tub. After a few minutes, Hannah relaxes in and the four others eventually leave to hangout elsewhere. Bryce then silently enters the tub and turns it off. He and Hannah make some small talk and he then approaches her and begins touching her inappropriately. Hannah attempts to get out but Bryce grabs her and holds her, pulls her underwear off and proceeds to sexually assault her. Hannah simply freezes and does not move as Bryce brutally rapes her, nor does she call for help. Hannah later reveals on her tapes that this incident completely broke her soul and it was following this that she fully decides to commit suicide. But not before seeing Mr. Porter, the guidance counselor. Personality Bryce is shown to be a cruel, arrogant, spoiled, manipulative and selfish person and is a very dangerous individual. Coming from a prominent background and being a star, popular athlete at Liberty High, Bryce appears to view himself as being superior to everyone and as such believes that he can do whatever he wants to, never once taking into consideration other's feelings. Bryce is a cruel bully as well as he helped to humiliate Hannah numerous times and also Tyler. He is violent as well as shown when he threw Justin out of Jessica's room and also brutally beating up Clay after he accused him of raping Hannah. Of all the people on Hannah's list, Bryce's actions are the most serious as he is proven to be a dangerous, sexual predator who brutally raped both Jessica and Hannah and possibly others and shows absolutely no remorse whatsoever for his actions and does not even appear to view his assaults as being rapes, once making clear to Clay that if his actions are rapes "then every girl at this school wants to be raped". He also sexually harassed Hannah once as well by grabbing her ass. He shows no remorse over her death either and claims that she wanted him sexually and that she practically begged him to have sex with her, which was completely false. He is shown to be somewhat of a coward as he appears fearful of what will potentially happen to him after Justin reveals to him of the existence of Hannah's tapes. He is also somewhat easy to manipulate as Clay was able to successfully coerce him into confessing to raping Hannah. Despite this, he is a good friend somewhat as it has been proven that he and his family have helped Justin numerous times, as well as his mother and even lets Justin stay at his house for long periods. However, it is shown that Bryce believes he can control Justin, notably seen when he made Justin let him into the room where Jessica was sleeping and allow him to rape her. Physical Appearance Bryce has short brown hair and slightly rosy cheeks. He has a boyish look to him and is often seen wearing either a white shirt, a blue jumper or a blue flannel shirt. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Relationships Chlöe Rice TBA Montgomery de la Cruz TBA Scott Reed Bryce and Scott appear to be friends throughout Season Two. They are often seen together, and it appears that Scott believes Bryce's lies about the night Jessica claims she was raped. However, as the evidence builds up and points more and more to the fact that Bryce is a liar and a rapist, Scott is shown to heavily disapprove of Bryce's actions. He still defends Bryce, however, when Clay attacks him, by pulling Clay away. He states multiple times that he is not a rapist (to Clay and Montgomery), and even tells Montgomery that they (the jocks) have protected Bryce for too long, showing he is unwilling to condone Bryce's actions. He even tells some of the people on the tapes where Montgomery sometimes sleeps, thinking that he has the polaroids, so that Bryce's actions will be put to justice. At the end of the trial, he is shown sitting on the side of Hannah's parents, rather than that of the school. Scott and Bryce never share any scenes after this, leaving it unknown how Bryce feels about Scott's actions. Marcus Cole Marcus and Bryce are friends in Season One, and are often seen talking or in parties at Bryce's house, though Marcus was willing to expose Bryce as a rapist to protect himself from possible consequences if the tapes got out. In Season Two, it is shown that Bryce made a bet with Marcus to see if he could get Hannah into bed on Valentine's day, which was the reason for Marcus performing the actions that caused him to be put on the tapes. Bryce also trusts Marcus with knowledge of the existence and location of The Clubhouse, as Marcus is shown receiving a lap dance there. However, Bryce is angered when Marcus mentions his name on the stand, though seems to forgive him after Marcus states that his testimony could be used to claim Hannah liked him (Bryce). Later, though, after Marcus is blackmailed with the video of him receiving a lap dance, Bryce refuses to help him, claiming he doesn't owe Marcus anything, since he didn't ask Marcus to lie for him. After Marcus is blackmailed again and calls Bryce a rapist in front of the whole school, Bryce ends their friendship. Barry Walker Bryce seems to have a good relationship with his father. Throughout Season Two, his father continually supports him despite the rumors. His mother at one point states that Bryce's parents have always given him a lot of freedom because they trust him to make good decisions. It is unknown, however, whether or not Bryce's father believed the rumors that Bryce was a rapist before Jessica came forward. Nora Walker Bryce had a good relationship with his mother, who stated in "Bryce and Chloe" that she and Barry have always given Bryce a lot of freedom, trusting him to make good decisions. Like Barry, she tries to support him through the trial. However, over the course of the season, after hearing rumors that her son is a rapist, she slowly begins to doubt him. After seeing pictures of him having sex with an unconscious Chloe, she confronts him at home about this and what actually happened with Hannah. After he claims he didn't force his girlfriend to get drunk in the middle of the day (blaming the victim), she presses further. He eventually admits that he raped Hannah. Disgusted by her son's actions, Nora slaps him and says he has brought shame to the family. Their relationship is strained following this. Jessica Davis TBA Justin Foley TBA Hannah Baker TBA Quotes Trivia * Bryce is the only person on the tapes who has not heard them, due to Clay passing him over in order to coerce him into confessing to raping Hannah and to give them to Mr. Porter. Bryce is also the last person on Hannah's list to learn of the existence of the tapes. * Out of all the 13 people's mistakes and crimes on the tape, Bryce's is considered to be the most serious, as the tapes show his complicity in two rapes. Tyler even points this out to the others when suggesting to use Bryce as a scapegoat. * Bryce's family is very affluent, as shown by his large house with a big pool and pool house in the backyard, where Justin stayed in. * In actuality, Bryce truly is the reason for Hannah Baker’s suicide. Despite everyone on the tapes being just as guilty for causing Hannah Baker’s suicide, Bryce is responsible for most of the reasons as it was his actions that made everyone betray Hannah: *# Bryce sent out the photo of Hannah’s underwear Justin took on their date to everyone around the school, causing her to be labeled a slut. *# Bryce started the hot or not list that Alex contributed to and sexually assaulted Hannah after she was labeled the best ass. *# Bryce deduced who the two women in the photo sent around the school were and told Montgomery who began harassing Courtney and Hannah. *# Bryce initiated a bet with Marcus to see if Marcus could get Hannah to have sex with him. *# Bryce made fun of Zach after he was rejected by Hannah making him feel insulted (debatable). *# Bryce raped Jessica the night of her party which Hannah, hidden away in a closet, was forced to witness. *# Bryce raped Hannah. Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Bryce Walker.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Bryce Walker.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-014-Bryce.jpg |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E01 The First Polaroid, Bryce Walker and Zach Demsey.png S02E13 Bye, Bryce Walker.png S02E13 Bye, Bryce Walker 001.png S02E13 Bye, Bryce Walker 002.png S02E13 Bye, Bryce Walker 003.png S02E13 Bye, Bryce Walker 004.png S02E13 Bye, Bryce Walker 005.png S02E13 Bye, Bryce Walker 006.png S02E13 Bye, Bryce Walker 007.png S02E13 Bye, Justin and Bryce, Spring Fling.png References de:Bryce Walker fr:Bryce Walker Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Liberty Tigers Category:Antagonists